Unhiding Love
by artemys stone
Summary: After an argument, Harry ,must find a way to win back his Draco. plot twist! Happy ending!     harry/draco hermione/ron ginny/pansy


Hello reader! this story was written for a contest on deviant Art. the requirement was there must be a plot twist.

My lovely betas were WhatAmIToYou on DA and Slythindor Hybrid on here.

Now before you can sue me I must say I own none of these characters, just playing with them for a bit!

Now enjoy!

Harry Potter stood outside the Great Hall about to do the biggest thing of his life, even bigger than his defeat of Voldemort. The Hero was going to confess his feelings about a certain blond, effectively claiming him, to all those who were eating their meals. Harry leaned against the wall of the hallway, just outside the massive doors of the Great Hall. He tried to gather all his courage. The gryffindor knew he had a lot to lose if he went through with his little plan. His mind flitted to the event that lead to this...

~~The Beginning~~

"Damn it Draco come back!" Draco turned towards Harry, absolutely livid, "No damn you Potter! Damn you for making me love you and not having the balls to own up to it!" He then spun on his heel and hurriedly walked through the door and towards the dungeons. Harry kicked the wall, then raced after Draco. He grabbed Draco's arm, "What do you want from me Draco?" Draco stood there, waiting, "I want to come out." Harry sputtered, his face showing his confusion. Draco shook his head,his angry expression going to one of sadness, not that he would ever let Harry see that, "That's what I thought. I'm done hiding. I would give everything up for you. And all you want is for me to be your dirty little secret."

He pulled his arm from Harry's grasp, "Come back to me when you want to truly with me." Draco walked a few feet away. He stopped and waited with his back facing toward Harry, "What are you ashamed of? Is it because I'm a death eater or because I'm a guy." the slytherin waited, hoping Harry would deny it all, take him in his arms, and declare his everlasting love for Draco. But Harry didn't and Draco did what he did best and practically ran from Harry, towards the safety of the dungeons. Harry just stood there with a disoriented look on his face, like he didn't know what just happened. He slowly raised his arm towards the direction Draco left, saying softly, "Draco."

Harry stared in the direction Draco left for what felt like hours. He didn't even notice when Hermione and Ron walked up. Hermione gently took Harry's arm and pulled him to the gryffindor tower, with Ron following close behind.

Once in the tower the golden trio sat in their normal seats, overstuffed chairs right in front of a giant fire. Harry sat staring into the fire, completely lost. After what seemed like a hundred sighs, Hermione asked Harry what happened. Harry looked at her, "Draco left me." Hermione's facial expression became confused, "You were only dating a couple months and I thought you were in love." Ron shook his head, "I told you mate, that he would break your heart the got. Bot noooo no one listens to me. I'm just being irrational." Harry shook his head and sighed, "I know you did Ron but this time its all my fault."

Hermione gave Ron a look, "Shut up Ronald. We accepted him because he made Harry happy. Now is not the time to be saying I told you so." She laid a hand on Harry's arm, "What do you mean it was your fault Harry?" Harry looked at Hermione, "He said he was tired of hiding. I need to fix this! I cant lose him so soon after finally getting him!" Ron snorted, "Well mate it seems like the easiest fix is to come out." Harry glanced at Ron, "But that was what I was going to tell him today! Ugh!" He grabbed and pulled on chunks of his hair, "What am I going to do now! I cant lose Draco!"

Each leaned back into their chair, pondering the best way to help the boy who lived. Ron was the first to open his mouth, only to have Hermione interrupt him, "No." Ron looked startled, "I didn't even say anything!" Hermione frowned at him, "And you wont. You are a guy and there for are bad at romance." Ron gaped at her, "WHAT! Harry's a guy! Is he going to be automatically shut down?" Hermione shook her head, "No. Hes gay. His idea might work." Ron's face flushed, "No fair! That's...sexist or something!

Harry watched this whole interaction with amusement. But his mind drifted to his problem, "Guys this isn't the time to be bickering. I need a plan. I'm willing to do anything, even Ron's idea." Ron pouted, "It's not a bad idea. Really guys I can come with smart ideas!" Hermione snorted, "Right Ron. You don't have a romantic bone in your body." With that the two started another argument.

Harry sighed and cradle his head in his hands, tugging on his hair. He suddenly stood up. Hermione and Ron looked at him. "Where you off to mate?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him, "To go talk to Ginny." Hermione looked confused, "Don't you need our help Harry?" Harry shook his head, "That's alright 'Mione. Maybe me and Ginny will be able to come up with something."

Hermione nodded, "Well alright. I have an essay to work on anyway." Ron stood up with a start, "The potion essay?" Hermione glanced at him, "Yes the potion essay. Would you like to come to the library with me Ron?" Ron blushed, "Err yeah let me go get my stuff. Meet youin like 5 minutes?" Hermione smiled and nodded. The two said goodbye to Harry and headed to their dorms.

Harry shook his head at their antics. He wished they would hurry up and get together. As he turned to leave and find Ginny he failed to hear two grunts and the sound of people falling.

Harry looked high and low for Ginny. Eventually finding her snogging the life out of Pansy Parkinson in a dungeon classroom. His quickly turned his back on the two, his face tomato red, "Err Pansy do you think I could borrow Ginny for awhile?" He the rustling of clothes being righted. It was only a short time ago that it was Draco and him fixing their clothes.

The hero sighed and turned back around to see Pansy leaning back between Ginny's legs. Pansy frowned at him, "Is this about you being an arse to Draco?" Harry nodded. Pansy raised her eyebrow, "And you want him back?" Harry nodded again. She continued her questioning, "To continue sneaking around and hiding the relationship?" He shook his head, "No, I was just about to give in to Draco and agree to come out. Hell I was going to ask him to come out with me. But he freaked out and I couldn't get a word out edgewise." Pansy gestured she agreed with Harry, "Alright you can borrow Ginny to win your Dragon back. Though My suggestion would be a big display in the great hall."

Pansy kissed a amused Ginny, nodded farewell to Harry and left the classroom. Ginny looked at Harry, "You know shes right? That would be a good way to get him back." Harry walked over and sat next to his ex, "Do you think that will be enough? Draco is a Malfoy." Ginny looked thoughtful, "Maybe you should take some expensive chocolates, flowers and grovel on your knees." Harry looked skeptical, "Kneeling anywhere near the slytherin table could cause me to lose a limb or my life."

The pair sat there, in that old musty classroom, staring into the nothing. All of a sudden Ginny smacked Harry's arm, "I've got it!" Harry rubbed his now sore arm, "What? And did you really have to hit me?" Ginny shrugged, "Yes and here's what you're going to do. Send Malfoy flowers and the expensive chocolates at breakfast with a note saying your sorry and love him. I will somehow let you know when he gets the gifts. Then you come into the great hall and go up to Malfoy and say you love him and if this is public enough."

Harry got up off the desk and started pacing, thinking Ginny's plan over. He glanced over at the apprehensive girl, "How will you tell me when he gets the gifts?" Ginny scrunched her face up, thinking. Her face suddenly became clear, "The DA coins! I still have mine!" Harry's grinned, the first time since Draco ended them, "Perfect Ginny! I knew you would be able to help me!" Ginny looped her arm through Harry's, "Come on Romeo lets go order some expensive gifts to appease your lover boy."

~~Current~~

Harry pushed himself off the wall and started pacing the hallway, the DA coin clutched in his hand. He nodded at students who waved at him. He wished he had told his plan to Hermione and Ron but they didn't get in til after he went to bed and left before him this morning. Harry sighed and went back to leaning on the wall.

Soon his mind started drifting, thinking of his Dragon. The forced working together, the first kiss under Luna's nargle infested mistletoe at Christmas. From the first time they made love to the first time he held Draco as he cried. He was startled out of his memories by the burning of the coin in his hand. Harry took a deep breathe and entered the great hall.

Harry's eyes zeroed in one the blond, knowing if he looked around the room he would lose his courage. He made a bee line for his beloved. The boy who lived paused two feet away from the boy who could crush his heart, "Draco.." Draco interrupted him, "Did you send these?" he gestured to the blood red roses and Switzerland's finest chocolates. Harry nodded his head, "Yes I did Draco. I love you and I don't want to hide anymore. I want to flaunt you and show the world you chose me."

The entire great hall held its breath with Harry, waiting for Draco's response. Draco looked from the gifts to Harry and back to the gifts, his face expressionless. The slytherin stared at the gryffindor's face before smiling and flying into his arms. Draco nestled his face into Harry's neck, "Oh Harry you idiot. I love you too." Harry grinned, much like the cat who not only got the milk but the bird and mouse too, "Eat breakfast with me, love?" Draco nodded and gathered his gifts, then followed Harry to the gryffindor table. The newly outed couple sat next to Ron and Hermione, who were involved in a heavy snogfest.

Draco sappy look turned to one of disgust, "Harry" he whined, "make them stop!" Harry grinned, "Hey Ron...Ron...Ron?" The golden boy frowned, "Hermione?" the two snogging ignored him, almost as if it wasn't their names being called. BANG! Everyone turned to see who slammed the giant doors open. It was a pissed off looking Hermione Granger and a confused looking Ron Weasley.

The Hermione sitting at the table looked terrified as the angered Hermione marched up to her. The angry girl pointed her finger at the fake, "YOU! How dare you use a spell against me! And trying and worm you're way up to Ron! He doesn't want you you foul loathsome little skank! He is MINE!" and after yelling all the that the enraged girl turned and planted a huge kiss on the bewildered Ron.

The fake Ron and Hermione abruptly double over in pain, their skin bubbling and changing. Everyone looked at Hermione. She just shrugged and said, "I didn't do it. I'm assuming its their polyjuice potion ending." the entire table gasped when they saw Lavender Brown and Cormac McLaggen sitting where the bogus Hermione and Ron had previously sat. Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat and stood up, "If Miss Brown and Mr McLaggen would follow me. I think we need to be contacting their parents." The great hall erupted in applause.

Ron and Hermione sat down with Draco and Harry, holding hands. Ron cleared his throat, "So err I think we should all go together to Hogsmeade this weekend." Hermione blushed, "Like a double date?" Ron blushed as well and nodded. They looked at Draco and Harry, Who glanced at each other and quickly agreed.

As the freshly formed quartet headed to class Draco kissed Harry on the cheek, causing the boy to blush. Draco smirked as he took the hero's hand, "Man you gryffindors blush a lot."


End file.
